


星与烈焰的赞美诗

by alastina



Category: Tackey & Tsubasa
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cults, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alastina/pseuds/alastina
Summary: 邪/教干部X信徒（?）突发奇想的段子，花十分钟写一个大纲，花十辈子也不一定能写出文。





	星与烈焰的赞美诗

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是序

天井的玻璃窗照射下一束光，披着纯白的斗篷的青年就沐浴在那束光芒之下。阳光给那个人勾了一道金色的边，那光芒仿佛从青年的身体里渗透出来一般，奇异地向外扩散出一圈圈光晕。

“啊啊，神子（Miko）大人！”

人们热泪盈眶地匍匐在青年的脚边，等待着神子把祝福赐予每一个虔诚祈祷的信徒。

“你就是今天新加入我们的同胞吗？”神子走到了他的面前，已经跪在地上很长时间的年轻男人艰难地抬起头来，迎面而来的耀眼的光刺得他不禁眯起眼睛，青年低头微笑着，慢慢摘下了兜帽。

“啊！神子大人显露真容了！”周围又是一阵涟漪般的骚动飞快地扩散开来，人们纷纷低下头去，他皱起眉，仍旧没有移开视线。

神子却没有任何不悦的神色，那张白皙而美丽的面孔露出了慈悲而温暖的神情。

对方向他伸出了手。

“你的名字？”四周的窃窃私语像是一下子就被静音了，他张大的瞳孔中映着这个美貌得不可思议的青年的身影，对方眼下的那颗泪痣好像是在诱惑着人亲吻一样。他几乎是条件反射般地把手放进对方的掌心，注视着那个人把一个不掺杂任何欲望成分的纯洁的吻落在他的手背上。

“菱川……菱川美国（Hishikawa Yoshikuni）。”

“美国，好可爱的名字，”对方露出仿佛喜悦般的笑容，直直地打量着菱川的脸，“你今天到这里来受洗，想必是已经聆听了教主大人的教诲。”

“是的。”他不知为什么就想要垂下眼去，他的手还被对方握在手掌里，对方的手干燥而冰冷，纤长的指头上的每一片指甲都仿佛光泽的贝壳一样漂亮，菱川一时之间看得失了神。

对方像是发现了他的入迷，嘴角绽开的笑容更加灿烂了。

“我可怜的孩子，到我这里来，你所愿的一切都能实现，你所惧的一切都将遁形，你将与这里所有的教众一起，得到神的祝福。”

神子清澈的声音如同歌唱一般动听，菱川身边的教徒们又虔诚地伏下身去，口中不停地叨念着他听不清的祷告词，四面八方而来的低语宛如催眠一般。

对方背后巨大的祭坛被包围在闪烁的烛光之中，一簇簇火苗仿佛无数只眼睛在黑暗中注视着他，那片跃动的烛火又和天井的那束光交织起来，越来越亮，菱川被那光芒晃得睁不开眼，泪水竟一下子涌出了眼眶。

“不用害怕，面对神迹哭泣的，你不是第一个人。”神子温柔地抬起他的下巴，示意他起身。菱川的头昏昏沉沉，他的双腿狼狈地发着抖，靠着对方的搀扶才勉强站了起来。

他比对方还要高出半个头，但是对方揽住他的腰，把他打横抱起来的时候，他就像是一片小小的羽毛一般没有重量。

菱川震惊地喘了一声。

神子抱着他迈步走向了祭坛，跪在大厅里的信徒们像是被摩西分开的海水一般退开一条道路，菱川从心底感到了恐惧，他几乎反射性地抓紧了对方的斗篷。

他被放在了祭坛上，对方仿佛怜悯一般地抚摸着他颤抖的嘴唇，菱川清楚接下来会发生什么，他想要装作一点也不害怕，想要作出欢欣鼓舞的样子迎接即将到来的事情，就像之前的仪式上的其他教徒们一样。

“别怕。”

神子低声安抚着，为他挽起了袖子，菱川平滑的皮肤上泛起了细小的鸡皮疙瘩。

灼热的烙铁如毒蛇吐信一般嘶嘶地响着，不断冒出高热的白烟，把他睁大的双眼也映照得通红。

他真的不懂为什么到了21世纪，仍然会有这么原始的入教仪式。

但是他已经做出了选择。

三次深呼吸之后，菱川平静了下来，他再次抬起头去看神子的脸，那个人的眼中流露出赞许之色，对方垂下头来，亲吻在他的额头上。

“你是特别的，”那个人在他耳边低声说道，“这个圣印也是为你专门准备的。”

菱川困惑地眨了眨眼。

他和神子在今天之前还从未见过面。

只是他还来不及思考，有人按住了他的肩膀，一块手帕塞进了他的嘴里，紧接着灼烧皮肤的剧痛伴随着皮肉焦香的气息，菱川顿时觉得喉口腥甜，眼前一片昏黑明灭。

他转头吐掉嘴里的手帕，冷汗淋漓地剧烈喘息着，他的视线顺着烙铁拿开的方向看过去，一颗规整的猩红的五芒星出现在了他的手臂内侧。

神子微笑着，举起了那只仍旧在疼痛中颤抖的手臂，在菱川婆娑的泪眼中，祭坛下的教众们爆发出了让他难以理解的热烈的欢呼。

***

 

“啊……”

厚重的窗帘把屋外浓黑的夜色与灯火通明的房间完全地隔绝开来，卧室内四面八方的明亮的灯光甚至让影子都无所遁形。

柔软的床铺摇撼着发出吱轧的声响，宛如哭泣般的喘息混杂着甜腻的娇声，在偌大的房间里淫糜地回响。

“啊、嗯……求求您，神子大人……”

菱川抽泣着挺了一下腰，他打开的双脚在床单上徒劳地磨蹭着。在他的上方，正热情地占有着他的身体的青年停下了动作，对方拂开他汗湿的前发，那张白天在神坛上圣洁又清纯的美丽面容此时此刻散发着几近邪魅的色气。

“就特别允许你叫我秀明吧。”美貌的青年艳丽地微笑起来，身下的凶器却狠狠地撞击着他的内里。

“啊啊啊！”柔韧的腰肢在床面上弓起，赤裸的小麦色肌肤上遍布着汗水和吻痕，这时神子的手握住他小臂上绑着绷带的位置，菱川立刻在灼痛中尖叫着绷紧了身体。

“好紧……又湿又热，真是淫乱的身体。”青年发出新奇似的惊叹，低笑着摆弄起他夹在两人之间的性器，每一下细微的碰触都令菱川剧烈地抖，他那勃起到极限的阴茎可怜地吐着透明的液体，被对方碰触到的时候，前端的小孔好似痛苦一般地努力开合着，汩汩地涌出黏腻的热液。

“已经……嗯……”他扭开脸啜泣着，已经变得松软的穴口被粗大的性器翻弄着，把润滑剂和肠液打出泡沫来；挤压进内脏的肉刃戳刺着甬道的深处，前列腺被反复地刮擦，菱川的眼前晃动着细碎的星星，逐渐迫近的高潮让他几近发狂。

突然，对方的拇指在他柔软的会阴处压了下去。

“哈啊！”双腿向内猛地夹紧身上人的腰，他悲鸣着，阴茎在对方的手中抽跳着射出精液，然而，还没等他射完，对方就好像失去兴趣一般地松开了手，任由那根东西惨兮兮地吐着浊液，大滩浓稠的液体弄脏了他漂亮的腹肌。

对方就着插入的姿势把他翻了过去，菱川脱力地趴在床上，那人抬起他的屁股，狠狠地掐着他的腰再次凶猛地抽送起来，而这次对方的目的很明确——那就是获得高潮。

于是那交合的行为中没有了温柔的爱抚和甜蜜的耳鬓厮磨，只有毫不怜惜的贯穿和戳刺，菱川刚刚释放过的身体敏感得不住地痉挛，除了攀着床头板无力地娇喘之外什么也做不了。

“啊……饶了我，神子大人……！”

对于他的求饶，对方的回应也仅仅是沉默着按住他的后背再次一推到底，那个瞬间菱川的牙关在令人疼痛的灭顶快感中不住磕碰着，他的双膝先败下阵来，失去支持的身体向前跌下去。

然而那个人的胸膛也随之一起压了下来，几乎把他整个人都蛮横地摁进了床垫里，菱川丰满的臀肉被一下子挤得变形，对方埋在他身体里的灼热的性器滑进了后穴内更深的地方，他能头皮发麻地感到结肠的入口被残暴地叩击和压迫，他的腰椎酸软麻痹得仿佛被毒液腐蚀融化了一般。

菱川张着嘴却发不出声音来，唾液从他无法闭合的唇角丝丝黏黏地淌在床单上，混着他崩溃般的眼泪把枕头也染得一塌糊涂。

他身后的人沉重地喘息着，捏住他的后颈撑起身体来，菱川喘不过气来地挣扎了两下，感觉对方最后粗暴又胡乱地捅了几下，泄在了他的身体里。

明亮如昼的灯光下，菱川羞耻地呜咽着，他的腰臀随着对方抽出的动作淫荡地摇摆起来，那个人的手掌用力地掰开他的臀瓣，被拉扯着的穴口就算对方完全地退出了之后也合不上，那里烂熟的艳红肠肉不自觉地蠕动着，那圈肿胀的括约肌宛如饥渴吞吐的嘴，不断地往外吐出白色的精液。

对方的手指插进了他张开的后穴，无情地把内部搅弄出水音，菱川的肩膀一抖一抖地抽搐着，连哭泣的声音都发不出来了。

“还想让你用嘴帮我射出来一次的，”在意识沉浮之中，他听到对方叹了口气，“毕竟你是第一次，这回就算了吧。”

那个人替他清理的手却是那么温柔，对方给他拉上被子的时候吻了他的脸颊，悦耳的轻笑声把他残存的清醒越拉越远。

陷入黑暗之前，他恍惚地想着那张如同圣人一般清纯美丽的容颜背后，到底还有多少他不知道的秘密。

 

***

 

敲门声响起，坐在床上的人慢慢地吐出一口烟，随口应了一声：“进来。”

“泷泽先生，”推门进来的年轻男人有着圆圆的娃娃脸，朝着他恭敬地行了个礼，“打扰到您了吗？”

泷泽瞥了一眼还昏睡在他身边的那个人，摇了摇头：“没有，你说吧。”

“这是您要的资料。”

接过来对方递来的文件夹，泷泽只翻了两眼，嘴角便挂上了意味不明的笑容：“哦，北山，没想到你还挺能干的嘛。”

“谢谢您的夸奖，”北山轻快地眨了眨眼，“那……没什么事的话我就先走了。”

“辛苦了。”他夹着烟，目光始终盯着手里的档案，头也没抬。

北山静悄悄地退出了房间，泷泽开始专注而飞快地阅读着资料里所能得到的一切信息。

“比我才大半岁吗……”

他若有所思地咬着烟吸了一口，然后转头去看那个不久之前还在他身下哭泣娇喘的男人。

那对可爱的丰润唇瓣紧紧地抿着，姣好的眉仿若苦痛似的皱在一起。

烟灰落到枕头上的刹那泷泽打了个激灵，发觉到自己不知什么时候已经朝对方的脸伸出了手，他不禁苦笑了一下，转手在床头柜的烟灰缸里碾灭了烟。

“现在真的还有这么笨的卧底警察了吗？菱川……”泷泽懒洋洋翻了个身，单手撑住下巴注视着对方的睡颜，低声呢喃道，“不，应该叫你今井翼巡查部长了吧？”

 

END？

**Author's Note:**

> 纯粹是觉得Yoshikuni这个名字好听……以及我对翅膀角色的恶趣味。


End file.
